1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Schottky diode with a diamond rod and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a Schottky diode with a diamond rod prepared from a polycrystalline diamond, and a method for manufacturing the same. Hence, the Schottky diode with a diamond rod has the properties of high efficiency and low production cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A Schottky diode is a semiconductor diode with a low forward voltage drop and a very fast switching action. In the structure of the Schottky diode, a Schottky junction generated from the contact of a metal and a semiconductor can exhibit fast switching property in the Schottky diode. Hence, the Schottky diode can be applied on an inductor or a capacitor with small size, and the efficiency of a power supply can be improved. Generally, the Schottky diode can be applied to various circuit systems or electronic devices, such as amplifiers, receivers, and RF detectors. In addition, the Schottky diode can also be applied to rectifiers with high frequency.
Suitable semiconductor materials for the Schottky diode are SiC, GaN, or diamond. Among the above materials, diamond is an excellent material for electronic devices, due to its properties of corrosion resistance and high-temperature resistance. In recent years, it is known that the Schottky diode with diamond as the semiconductor material has a high on/off ratio.
In the conventional process for manufacturing a Schottky diode with diamond as a semiconductor material, a diamond film with single crystal structure is grown on a silicon wafer, and then a metal layer is coated thereon to form a Schottky junction between the diamond film and the metal layer. However, the process for growing the diamond film with single crystal structure is very expensive. Hence, the product cost is greatly increased when the Schottky diode with diamond is applied on the electronic devices.
In order to decrease the production cost of the Schottky diode and prepare a Schottky diode with a high on/off ratio to apply on various electronic devices, it is desirable to provide a Schottky diode and a method for manufacturing the same to provide a Schottky diode through an inexpensive way.